


Biron Werewolf AU One Shot

by GslMcCall



Category: Red Riding Hood (2011), Teen Wolf (TV), The Riot Club (2014) RPF, Watchmen (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Issues, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, RPF, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GslMcCall/pseuds/GslMcCall
Summary: Pretty graphic and dark werewolf alternate universe.SPOILERS IN THE TAGS!Attempted to distance this from as far as reality as I could with it being RPF. Love these actors to Earth's end and know both are straight so please respect that.





	Biron Werewolf AU One Shot

Darkness. That was all Douglas could see when he awoke. He shuffled around on a cold, hard, dirty floor, trying to reach for something, he wasn't sure what. To feel something other than the floor to confirm whether this was a nightmare or not. Or a memory of why he was in this nightmarish situation? If only....

A bright light broke Douglas's thoughts, so bright he lifted a hand to cover his face, shutting his eyes for good measure too. "It's okay, you're going to be okay now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again!" a male voice said rapidly approaching Douglas's vulnerable, naked body. Douglas flinched at the mans touch, but opened his eyes, looking up at the silhouette of the unnamed man, who gave him a blanket to cover himself. Although this man was the first person Douglas had seen since, well since he could remember. This man had shown him nothing but kindness, promising no one else would hurt him. But he couldn't even remember being hurt in the first place?

"Hurt me? What? How did I even get here? I don't remember-" Douglas started, voice hoarse and trembling. "There's no time to explain, do you trust me?" the unnamed man asked outstretching his hand, his face finally coming into view. And it was with that view, that Douglas opened his mouth without thinking, answering the man's question with a 'yes'. Douglas wasn't sure why, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this mysterious, tall, handsome stranger was saving his life. And compared to staying in this basement cell, Douglas could now identify, what his saviour was offering seemed the better option. "Then lets go, we need to hurry!" The man stated, concern evident in his voice, pulling Douglas up from the floor not letting go of his hand, making Douglas feel all kinds of funny.

The pair raced through what looked like luxurious state rooms of a grand house. But Douglas wasn't certain as they dashed by in a blur. Douglas was in such a state that he hadn't realised he and the stranger were now in a woodland, slowing down until the unnamed man finally stopped by a fallen tree. "We should be okay from here on out, I hope!" The stranger said a little concerned but smiled at Douglas and helped him sit down to catch their breath. Douglas spluttered, but the man gave him water and helped him once again.

"Thank you" Douglas muttered as he finally got the chance to look at his saviour long and hard. "Don't mention it, we're in this together now, mate." The stranger said the last part hesitantly. Douglas pondered what the stranger meant by his last word, questioning it aloud, only realising he had done so when the unnamed man chuckled.

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" the stranger asked with a sad smile. "No" Douglas stated, looking down as if ashamed of it. But the unnamed man lifted Douglas's chin so he was looking at him. "I'm Max. I'm your mate. My dad kidnapped you and did some fucked up shit, but I've got you now, no one will ever hurt you again, I swear!" Max stated, inching their foreheads ever closer as he spoke until they were touching. Douglas wasn't looking at Max, the floor seemed much more interesting but Douglas was thinking, trying to piece the puzzle together. "Mate as in friend, right? Not like lovers because there's no such thing-" Douglas trailed off, clearly confused as he was trying to remember.

"Douglas you know what you are, don't you?" Max asked softly, trying not to confuse or disorientate Douglas anymore than what he already was. "What? What do you mean? I-I'm a man! Why, why would you ask such a question?" Douglas responded almost hurt, even more so confused than before. Max put his head down and sighed, getting up and walking away, not wanting to upset or distress Douglas any further. 

"I'm going to kill him, how could he do this? To me! To you! Oh god!" Max shouted out to no one in particular, but made his way back over to Douglas who was rocking back and fourth, trembling. "Come here!" Max said gently, opening his arms so Douglas could cuddle into his embrace, which Douglas did without hesitation. Max wiped away Douglas's stray tears and drew endless circles on his dirty, bare skin.

A few hours had passed with both Douglas and Max asleep, Douglas' head in Max's lap and Max was propped up against the fallen tree with his head lulled to the side. The pair looked incredibly peaceful for that moment before a howl could be herd, waking Max, who quickly awakened Douglas. Douglas seemed disorientated, "Max, w-what? Why are we out in the woods? Aw, please don't tell me we wolfed out during sex again?" Douglas asked as he got to his feet, wrapping the blanket more tightly around himself.

Max had been rushing to get everything packed before Douglas made his last comment. "Doug? You remember me? You remember everything?" Max asked excitedly, wide-eyed and hopeful. Douglas raised an eyebrow in confusion. Max ran over and hugged Douglas tightly. Douglas hugged back, but somewhat reluctantly. "Max what happened? Why would you ask me that?" Douglas questioned. "I'll explain on the way, but right now we need to move. It's not safe here anymore and I need to get you home!" Max said with a reassuring smile, but that put Douglas on edge.

"Max I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on? Why are you fully clothed and I'm, not?" Douglas stated firmly, shrugging the blanket closer to his body again. Max sighed and put his head down, knowing how stubborn his mate could be. "Look we really don't have time Doug, I can explain on the way, we just really need to move okay? You trust me, don't you?" Max asked carefully, knowing just what to say to get Douglas to do what he wanted him too. Douglas nodded, but whined when Max didn't offer out his hand as he started to move away. Max looked back and chuckled at how dramatic his mate could be, which made Douglas pout but Max offered out his hand and Douglas took it as they headed in the direction of home.

****

"So why don't I remember anything that happened whilst we were at your dad's? It just doesn't make any sense and how would they even go about wiping my memory? We're werewolves that isn't possible unless we're wolfed out, right?" Douglas rambled to Max, both sat on their bed finally in the comfort of their home. Max looked Douglas in the eye, unsure of how to answer his mate's questions. 

"Look Doug I honestly don't know, my Dad kept me from you, he locked me up too! But he didn't do anything to me, I don't think he could live with himself if he did. But that by no means he was aloud to do what he did to you, I don't know exactly what he did, but your screams and pleas, God Doug I wish I could've done something! But that's what we need to figure out now, what did they do to you? I herd someone talking about vampires but I don't understand what they could do to make you lose your memory?" Max questioned as Douglas ran his fingers over Max's hand, something he did when he was nervous. "Doug?" Max asked, tilting his head.

Douglas looked up, but attempted to not look Max in the eye. "What if the Vampires hypnotised me? Or, or drained me and because of the blood loss I lost my memory? Surely that would explain the short term memory loss?" Douglas stuttered, but now tightly gripping Max's hand. Max wanted to reassure his mate that may be it was one of those options but he had a gut feeling that it was something much more sinister. "Maybe" Max responded with a smile. "Well what else could it be, Maxie? He's your Dad, what do you think he's capable of doing?" Douglas asked cautiously, knowing this was touchy subject.

Max spluttered wide-eyed, "My dad is capable of things that our brains can't even comprehend Doug! He's called the Demon wolf for a reason!" Max shouted, but upon seeing Douglas trembling and backing into the headboard, he stopped and began apologising, "Doug I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout!" Max opened his arms, but Douglas only brought his knees closer to his chest. "Y-you're sc-scaring me! I know you don't know what happened and we all know I don't know, so what are we going to do about it?" Douglas sobbed.

"We make sure you're alright and we wait until tomorrow to talk about this again, okay? I think what's best right now is that you try and get some rest, I can go in the other room if you'd like me too?" Max said gently knowing to be careful when Douglas was hysterical (even though this time he had a very valid reason to be). But Douglas latched himself onto Max's arm. "No for the love of God don't leave me alone!" Douglas whimpered, holding Max tighter. "Okay, okay I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to lay us down and then you can get comfy, yeah?" Max said keeping a tight hold of a blubbering Douglas as he laid down. 

A moment later, Douglas had calmed down and had stopped crying but was still sniffling every so often. "Thank you Maxie for everything, I know I don't say it enough and I'm sorry for always being hysterical about things but I love you for putting up with me!" Douglas said quietly, looking up to see Max had his eyes closed and his breathing had evened out. Douglas smiled at how easily Max could fall asleep and gave him a quick peck before getting himself comfortable again, closing his eyes with the same smile on his face, even after everything that had happened.

****

The next morning Douglas woke with a start, his head reeling and stomach turning. He quickly untangled himself from Max's embrace (waking him in the process), as he dashed to the bathroom. Once Douglas had finished coughing his guts up, Max was behind him, stroking his back and handed him a glass of water. "You okay?" Max asked with a yawn, morning voice prevalent. Douglas nodded as he sat up leaning his back against Max's legs, looking up to meet Max's eyes, only a second later reaching his arms up. Max chuckled and picked his mate up bridal style carrying him back to their bed, being gentle when placing him down.

"Thanks" Douglas mumbled as he snuggled next to Max, trying to get comfortable again. "Don't worry about it Doug, do you have any idea what made you sick?" Max asked tiredly, but still wanted to show he cared. "Mmph" Douglas replied, a clear indication that he did not want to talk right now. "Okay sleep it is then, but we are talking about this in the morning!" Max said with a smirk, holding Douglas closer to him, just to rub in that he was right a tad more. "Just another thing to add to the list!" Douglas muttered under his breath, Max chuckling so Douglas playfully hit Max's arm, but that only made Max laugh even more. "Haha, night Doug!" Max chuckled to himself as he got himself comfortable in the crook of Douglas' neck, falling asleep quickly.

Although Doug was at peace hearing his mate's gentle snores and sleepy mumbling's, he wished he could fall asleep just as quickly. Unfortunately Douglas was in for a long night of staring into space and dwelling on the possibilities of what could have happened to him at Max's father's house, if only he could remember....

****

One month later, Douglas was still being sick throughout the early hours, but was not showing any other signs of being ill. So Max had decided it was time to visit Deaton, the local vet who knew about Max and Douglas and had offered to help if they should ever so need. Douglas had told Max that it was probably because he had been dreaming of what had happened to him and that was why he was wrenching so much and throughout the night too, but somehow they both knew it was more than that.

Deaton called them into his office once the final client had left. "So what can I do to help?" Deaton asked, straight down to business. Douglas looked to Max hesitantly and Max put his hand atop of Douglas's for reassurance. "Um, well I keep throwing up during the middle of the night, for no apparent reason!" Douglas mumbled, but loud enough for Deaton to hear. "Okay and how long has this been going on for?" Deaton asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh not long, a few weeks maybe?" Douglas stated but sounded more like a question.

Max shook his head, "No doc, it's been more like a month! Since we got back from my Dad's, remember Doug?" Max said gently, not trying to patronise or frighten Douglas anymore than he already was. "Okay Douglas, I think I might know what the problem is but I need a water sample to be certain, is that alright?" Deaton asked, opening one of his drawers presumably looking for a sample pot. Douglas nodded, relieved that he might finally have a solution to his problems. Max on the other hand was wide-eyed realising why Deaton had asked for a water sample. Douglas left Deaton's office and Max leapt to his feet. "You're not serious? How can Doug be pregnant?" Max asked distraught. "You tell me!" Deaton stated with a smirk, but soon dropped it once Max sent him a death glare. "You mean you didn't question that before you came here? Wait, have you even-" But Deaton didn't need to finish, he just needed to see Max's face. "Oh my, well I've never had to tell a patient under these circumstances, I presume the police are investigating?"

"Presume the police are investigating what?" Douglas questioned as he reentered the office. "Uh Doug, I think you might want to sit down. I think we've found out what happened to you at Dads-" Max hesitated, not even being able to look at Douglas. "What-what do you mean? What does that have to do with this?" Douglas stuttered genuinely confused. But Deaton had got up and taken the water sample from Douglas and was already starting to look into it, therefore leaving Max to tell his mate the news. Douglas had sat down and Max got on his knees, putting his hands on Douglas's, trying very hard to not look at his tummy. "Doug, Deaton thinks you're pregnant." Max looked up to Douglas and watched him process what he'd said. "But we haven't-" Douglas started but trailed off suddenly realising what that meant. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

Douglas started to panic, throwing Max off of him, standing up pacing the office. Max stood up and tried to offer some comfort but Douglas just kept pushing him off. "Please don't touch me, it's disgusting. Why would you even want me now I'm carrying a child that isn't yours? Oh god I don't even know who did this to me! Oh god-" Douglas rambled, still pacing. Max had backed off and turned his attention back to Deaton, "Doc, please tell me you have something to calm him down?" Deaton nodded and went over to one of his work stations and grabbed two packets, boiling the kettle on the same tray. "Douglas?" Deaton asked, making his way over to him with Max close behind. "I'm making some tea, so we can sit down and have a little chat about the child now or you can go home and come back when you're ready. It's up to you Douglas." Deaton asked very cautiously. "No pressure from me Doug, do what you want to!" Max added hoping his input might help to defuse the situation, but oh how wrong he was.

"Tea? Tea. Yes of course I want some bloody tea after finding out I've been raped and I'm pregnant because of that. What do you think I want to do? For the love of God Max take me to your fathers so I can kill the bastard!" Douglas said through gritted teeth to begin with but ended up shouting. Max flinched as he had never seen Douglas like this, but then again nothing this horrible had ever happened. Deaton tried to grasp Douglas's flailing arms in an attempt to calm Douglas down but he was having none of it, making his way ever closer to the office door.

And that was when the door suddenly burst open, with none other than Jeremy Irons stood in the doorway. "Now, now children! I think it's time to check in on the little one don't you think?" Jeremy stated very causally, only looking at Douglas once he'd finished. Douglas darted forward but Deaton held him back, but that didn't stop Max who sprang at his father, so quick not even Jeremy knew what had hit him until he was pinned against the door frame, making Jeremy laugh. "Who did this to Doug? Who traumatised my mate?" Max yelled, beyond angry. "Oh son who do you think?" Jeremy chuckled, but before Max could react, Jeremy had a hand free and placed his hand on Max's pressure point (a small spot on the bridge of his nose), making Max fall to the floor unconscious.

"MAX!" Douglas screamed, bursting free from Deaton's grip and running over to Jeremy, claws extended and eyes glowing. But just as Douglas was about to attack, Jeremy held out a hand making Douglas stop in his tracks, he couldn't move. "You can't hurt me child, I'm the pup's father!" Douglas was frozen, but he could still speak, "No, no you're not! Max will father this puppy along with all the rest I intend to have with him!" Douglas shouted, proud at how confident he sounded, but all he wanted to do was check Max, make sure he was okay and hold him until he awakened. Thankfully Deaton had gone to check him over and gave Douglas a thumbs up.

"Well, whilst I'm here I suppose I should ask how my pup is doing. I hope everything is well doctor?" Jeremy asked now paying attention to Deaton. "I only found out about the pup a few moments ago sir, I still have to run several tests yet!" Deaton stated honestly, but also still not telling the whole truth. "Well you better hurry, it will be arriving soon! I had hoped your memory would have returned before now Dougal so all of this would have already been sorted. But with that stupid boy it doesn't surprise me how long it's taken you to figure it out!" Jeremy spat, glaring at his son's unconscious form.

Douglas really wished he could claw his father-in-laws throat out, but he was still very much frozen, not only did Jeremy not remember his name but was also clearly pissed with his son for some unknown reason. "Let. Me. Go! I promise I won't hurt you, please! Just let me go over to Max!" Douglas whimpered. Jeremy clicked his fingers without turning back to Douglas as he was too busy talking to Deaton about the child. So without hesitation Douglas dashed over to his mate. "Max, oh my god!" Douglas mumbled as he propped Max's body up so it was leaning against his own, Max's head lulled underneath Douglas's chin, which made Douglas uneasy but he held it together. "Max come on you've got to wake up, I need you and so does our little puppy!"

"OUR PUP!" Jeremy shouted from across the room, making Douglas flinch, but he still kept a tight hold of Max. "No!" Douglas stuttered, "Mine and Maxie's! I don't care what YOU did to me, as far as I'm concerned YOU have nothing to do with this, you never were apart of our lives before this, you never will be after! The only thing I'd like to know is why? Why would you do this to me, to your own son?" Douglas didn't know where his little speech came from but he was proud, and so it seemed was his little pup, as Douglas felt a kick. Douglas smiled down at his tummy and nuzzled into Max's neck whispering into his ear "our puppy is kicking Maxie! Our beautiful little pup!"

But that was enough for Jeremy to storm over to Douglas. "How dare you! How very dare you say that in MY presence, I am that pups father and that pup will be MY worthy heir, unlike that ungrateful swine!" Jeremy shouted in Douglas's face, but Douglas didn't flinch he maintained his hard glare. "You know why Max will never be a worthy heir to your title? Because Max would never hurt anyone and Max will bring up this child with so much love that it will be just like him! Not full of guilt or hatred like me or you, you will have nothing to do with this pup, NOTHING!" Douglas screamed at Jeremy, who grinned. "Oh darling, I may not know your pressure points, but I clearly know how to press your buttons, now-" But before Jeremy could finish, Deaton had already sprayed a wolfsbane elixir, putting Jeremy out cold. Unfortunately Douglas had caught the back end of it and his vision was spinning, he could hear Deaton saying something but he couldn't understand what and before he could ask his vision faded to black, feeling himself fall back into the darkness.

Deaton caught Douglas just before he hit the floor. Max didn't fare as well as he flopped to the side. Deaton sighed, looking at the three unconscious men on his office floor. "Just great, how am I going to haul all of you lot onto beds?" Deaton questioned aloud to himself with a chuckle as he started to move Douglas away.

****

Two months later, Max was holding his newborn daughter as Douglas slept feverishly in the hospital bed at Deaton's place. "Look, there's your Daddy baby girl! You little one have already tired him out!" Max whispered as he brushed his nose with his daughter. Deaton walked into the room and checked over Douglas who was waking up by the time Deaton had finished. "Welcome back to the land of the living Douglas!" Deaton said cheerfully, but Douglas bolted up, "Where's my puppy? Where. Is. My. pup?" Douglas growled. "Here, she's here Doug, it's okay, she's okay!" Max stated quickly but calmly, showing Douglas their tiny puppy indicating for him to take her and hold her.

"Douglas are you feeling okay?" Deaton asked concerned for the new parent. "Y-yes, j-just a bad dream! C-can I hold h-her?" Douglas questioned shyly, in awe at his little puppy. Max offered her out and Douglas gently brought her closer to his chest, "she's so beautiful" Douglas said not taking his eyes off of her. "I know, just like you my love." Max said, kissing the top of Douglas's head.

"Yes she really is a beauty to behold" Deaton said with a smile, "however with your father being here Max I think it might be best for you two, or should I say three, get moving! Douglas seems to be okay, so I believe you should be alright! However if you feel don't feel right Douglas I need you to call me, I know you shouldn't but better to be safe than sorry!" Deaton stated, Max looking over at Douglas. "Do you feel okay to move Doug? Because if you don't we can stay a bit longer-" Max started but Douglas interrupted "I think I should be okay, I feel okay so long as I have our daughter!" he smiled nuzzling her tiny little nose, as Max started to gather their bags.

"Not so fast boys, you have something that belongs to me!" Jeremy's voice sounded through the intercom system. "Shit" Deaton muttered, "No Max, we have to get out of here!" Douglas yelped, Max embraced Douglas to comfort him. "We'll get out of here Doug, with our pup!" Max reassured as they started toward the back exit of the surgery. "Boys, boys, boys, do you really think you can run from the Demon Wolf?" Jeremy asked again via the intercom. "Just ignore him Doug, I swore I'd never let him hurt you again and I mean to keep that promise!" Max stated, shivering slightly, but still keeping a firm hold of Douglas to keep him moving.

A moment later the four were at the exit, Deaton rapidly unlocked the door, whilst Max kept a look out holding Douglas's hand. "Max I can feel him, he's coming, he's coming for our puppy!" Douglas whimpered. All Max wanted to do was comfort his mate, but he had to keep a look out, he couldn't get distracted otherwise-

BANG

Max's lifeless body dropped to the floor. Douglas screamed bloody murder. There was another shot and what sounded like another body hitting the floor, but Douglas didn't care he was hurting. Max was gone and whoever killed him was going to die.

Douglas still had a tight hold of his little girl, but he was racing towards the gunman. He was in agony, pouring blood and only adrenaline was keeping him on his feet, but his eyes were glowing and he snarled upon his approach. But the gunman stayed put, it was Jeremy, Douglas could feel it in his bones.

"You killed your own son and for what?" Douglas roared as he stood a foot away.

"For our pup" Jeremy simply stated. "Max would have been a distraction, the new king must learn from the strongest Alpha and you'll find that is me!" Jeremy finished with smirk. But what he said just made Douglas laugh. Considering the circumstances Douglas had thought he'd never laugh again, but here he was not five minutes after his mate had been murdered and he was chuckling at the very man who'd killed him.

"King? Oh if anything our pup would be a Queen!" Douglas snickered, watching Jeremy's smug face fall. "B-but the doctor told me-" Jeremy stuttered, Douglas smiled watching Jeremy's whole world fall around him as Douglas's had. "Maybe you should take your own advice Jeremy, don't always believe the stories you're told!" Douglas stated calmly, turning on his heel as he finished speaking, walking out the back door holding on tight to his beautiful little pup.

"Everything's going to be okay Scarlett, I promise. No one is ever going to hurt you. Papa Max is watching over you too and he'll never let anything happen. I love you so much Scar and so does Papa Max, don't forget us my precious little puppy. Don't forget us!" Douglas whispered as he fell to the floor, taking his final breath, not taking his eyes off of his pup as he did so.


End file.
